More Than Meets The Eye
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Gabriella is the perfect, gorgeous, most popular girl in the school. But when a boy who is straight away labelled an outcast ends up living with her, does she learn not everything in the world is glittery and good? Troyella.
1. Chapter 1

_…She's queen of the school…_

"Ohmigod, Shane is like so checking you out!" Sharpay murmured to Gabriella. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"And why wouldn't he be?" Gabriella grinned, shaking her head. "Every guy wants her!"

_…Everything just seems to go right for her…_

"Why is it I have tried on seven hundred dresses, and none of them suit me, but you could put a paper bag on your head and still look gorgeous?" Kelsi complained.

"Kelsi…" Gabriella laughed, picking up a purple dress from the rack.

_…Little Miss Everything is in for a nasty wake-up call…_

"You remember my friend from high school, Sharon? Well her son is coming to stay with us for a few months," Sandra Montez said, looking happy.

"What?" Gabriella's mouth dropped open.

_…He is the total opposite of cool, and he is now living with Gabriella…_

"I think he's cute," Sharpay stated, looking at a group of boys with her head tilted to the side. Gabriella rolled her eyes and redirected Sharpay's gaze to a boy standing away from the group. "Oh him?" Sharpay shook her head. "Euw."

_…Can Troy teach Gabriella that there is more to life than hair-straighteners and nail polish…_

"There's more going on than you think," he mumbled, glaring down at her.

"Oh like what? You don't know anything about me—"

"And you don't know anything about me, Montez, so don't start acting like you are better than me!" Troy growled.

_…Is there another reason Troy is staying with them…_

"I found these in your jacket," Gabriella told him, holding up a small tube on anti-depressants. Troy snatched them and stalked off.

_…Can Gabriella finally admit he is important to her…_

"You're so absorbed in being the perfect little princess in that perfect little world of yours, you don't even know what you feel anymore," Troy told her, his eyes boring into hers. Tears spilled down Gabriella's cheeks as she stared back at him.

**_…More Than Meets The Eye, Coming Soon…_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, first chapter. It may seem a bit dodgy at the beginning, but I'm just trying to set the scene._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

"Damn, girl," the words were breathed through the lips of a gorgeous sandy haired teen, his arms wrapped around the slim, luscious body of a beautiful Latina girl. Clothes lay in piles on the floor, a satin bra strewn across the foot of the bed. Matching satin panties were beside the legs of the two entwined bodies. Derek Cheyne groaned as the girl rolled off his, pulling her hair back away from her face. The expression she had was a strange one—almost boredom. Derek was breathing heavily, his chest lurching, as he rolled onto his back and began to trail one hand up and down her thigh. "Gabs, do you have any idea what you do to me?" Gabriella Montez rolled her eyes and stood up, pulling her bra off the bed and putting it on, followed by her undies. "Seriously, babe," Derek lay back on his bed, watching her get changed. Gabriella began pulling on her jeans and replied,

"I'm sure I'm just as good a screw as your others girls, Derek," Gabriella replied, pulling on a shirt. Derek grinned up at her, putting his hands behind his head and surveying her with satisfaction.

"I'm glad there are no secrets between us," he told her, a smirk on his face. She snorted and looked at herself in the mirror, quickly touching up her lip gloss.

"The fact you have shagged half the girls in the school is no secret," Gabriella replied. She smiled at his suddenly, leaning down and kissing him on the mouth. "But you know I don't care," she said as his hands began trailing over her body. "However," she carried on, standing up and ignoring Derek's moan of annoyance. "If I don't get home now, mum is going to be upset, and we wouldn't want poor Gabi to get in trouble now, do we?" Grudgingly, Derek released her hand and Gabriella left, skipping down the stairs toward her car two at a time. Why did she go back to Derek? She wondered as she unlocked her car and got inside. It wasn't like he was the best screw she had ever had, although he would be in the top 5, that was for sure. Gabriella sighed. Oh well, he was a good confidence burst, and it never done any harm to her reputation when someone spotted her leaving Derek's house at eleven o'clock at night. It was only a five minute drive home, and the lights were all off at the Montez house. She winced, hoping that her mother was already asleep as she pushed open the door. A light switched on.

No such luck.

"Gabriella Louisa Montez, where do you think you've been, a whole hour past your curfew?" Came the annoyed voice of her mother. Gabriella grumbled under her breath and turned around, facing a woman who mirrored the same beauty as Gabriella, although in a more mature way. "Don't even think you're going to be able to fool me with your pathetic excuses either! I can smell alcohol on your clothes!" Gabriella sighed. Sandra Montez stepped closer to her daughter and wagged her finger under her nose. "You are not leaving this house for anything other than school, work and your cheerleading practices for a week." Gabriella's eyes flew open.

"But mum—"

"No! I don't want to hear it!" Sandra turned around and walked out of the room, turning the light off behind her. Gabriella moaned in frustration and walked up the stairs blindly in the dark. She pushed open her door and turned on the light, pulling off her clothes and staring at herself in the mirror. Yes, she decided, she still looked great. Her mother had been wrong. She hadn't drunk anything. The alcohol was left over from a party a week ago, she hadn't worn the shirt since, and the spilt spirits must still be in the fabric. She turned off her lights and slid underneath her duvet, her eyes closing as she drifted into sleep.

* * *

"What?!" Sharpay Evans gasped. "You totally have to come to my party on Saturday! You promised!" Gabriella sighed, picking books out of her locker and reorganizing things. "Look, how about I tell your mum that you're helping me study or something? I mean, come on, I'm totally failing at Spanish, and you're the best. It has to work." Gabriella shut her locker door and looked at Sharpay.

"You have a Spanish tutor," she replied flatly, walking past her. Sharpay thought for a moment then spun around, walking next to her bestfriend.

"So? I'm still totally failing," she told her with a grin. Taylor McKessie and Kelsi Neilson joined the two of them a few minutes later as the gathered by their homeroom door. "Guys, we have a problem," Sharpay announced. "Gabriella can't come to my party coz she was out late shagging Dwayne or Dean or someone."

"Derek," Gabriella corrected. Sharpay sniffed.

"Whatever. You're still coming." Taylor shook her head. A blonde boy in a pair of skinny walked past, shooting an appreciative look over in their direction. "Ohmigod, Shane is like so totally checking you out!" Sharpay murmured to Gabriella. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"And why wouldn't he be?" Gabriella grinned, shaking her head. "Every guy wants her!" The bell rang shrilly at the girls quickly walked into their classroom, narrowly escaping the sweeping, scornful eyes of their homeroom teacher, Ms Darbus. The girls all quickly took their spots along the back row of the class as the teacher began to call the roll. Gabriella called out affirmative to her name, and then her eyes began to roam around the room. She was the most popular girl in school, and she knew it. Every girl wanted to get half the looks that she got. Every guy just wanted to associated with her in some way or another—and most of them were. It was no secret that Gabriella slept around, but for some reason no-one regarded her as a slut—probably because Sharpay would mentally and physically destroy anyone who dared to say such a thing. The bell rang again, indicating first period, and Gabriella got up, moving with Kelsi toward the music class. Kelsi was gibbering on about some new song she had written, and although Gabriella loved Kelsi, usually she zoned out when she began to go on about the different arpeggios and other irrelevant music things.

"Gabi? Are you listening to me?" Kelsi asked after a moment, looking up at her friend. But Gabriella's attention was elsewhere, hooked on a boy with a dark hood and baggy jeans standing beside the principal, Mr Matsui. His hands were deep in his pockets, and Gabriella could see the cords for earphones going from his pockets to under his hood. He obviously wasn't a student here, or else Mr Matsui would have confiscated the iPod and earphones in a second. There was a woman standing beside the boy, wearing a smart suit and a wary expression. For some reason, she looked slightly familiar. Then the boy glanced over in her direction and their eyes connected. His icy blue eyes bore into her's, sending a strange feeling down her spine. He sneered at her, and Gabriella reacted automatically, glaring back and then flouncing into her classroom.

But for some reason, she just couldn't get those blue orbs out of her head.

_Please review_

_x_


	3. Chapter 3

_Real sorry about the late update! I am at school uploading this! Hope you all enjoy!_

Gabriella and her friends took their seats at the back of the class, Gabriella sitting directly behind Chad Danforth, the captain of the basketball team and a good friend. He was one of the few guys who had never tried to get things going with Gabriella which was the main reason she trusted him. Taylor had had a crush on Chad for over a year, and Gabriella knew that he secretly liked her back, even though he was currently dating another member of the cheerleading squad. Unfortunately, even though they liked each other, they fought like cat and dog a lot of the time because they were so alike. As she sat in class, she just couldn't shake the hooded boy from her head. His piercing blue eyes were locked into her brain.

"Ms Montez?" Came a voice. "Ms Montez, would you care to join us?" Gabriella shook her head and looked up at Ms Darbus who was staring down at her with sharp eyes. "How kind of you to join us in the land of the living," the teacher muttered sarcastically as she strode to the front of the classroom. "I would just like everyone to know that all assignments are due in a week before the term finishes, and also, all library books are to be returned. You will have two weeks of break, and then it is back to school, so while you are enjoying your short holiday, remember that you are not free of us—do not forget what we have taught you!" Gabriella rolled her eyes, put tried to keep her mind focused on the class.

"What was up with you in class?" Sharpay asked as the bell rang and everyone filed out. "You, like, totally spaced out for a couple of minutes." Gabriella shrugged. Suddenly, someone bumped into them from behind. "Hey, watch it!" Sharpay snapped, spinning around. Gabriella glanced behind her and froze momentarily. It was the boy. His eyes locked on hers, and then Sharpay pulled on her arm. "Come on, Gabs, we gotta get to class." She gave another haughty sniff in the boys direction and then pulled Gabriella away. "Man, some guys these days. No respect for us women," she muttered as they entered their English class. Gabriella shrugged and took a seat next to Sharpay.

Was the boy new? She had never seen him before, but then, she didn't really pay too much attention to guys. If they approached her, she would give them a look over and see if they met her requirements. If someone was talked about a lot by her friends, she would get to know them. But she didn't go around looking for them. She figured she had better things to do with her time. But she was sure than she would have noticed this boy. His eyes so piercing. Although she hadn't even had a proper look at his face. His hair seemed to be blondish, but the rest of his face had been in a shadow by the hood that was pulled over his head.

* * *

When she got home that afternoon, her mothers car was in the driveway. She frowned slightly, confused by this. Usually her mother didn't get home until after six. Gabriella could feel excitement build up inside her, at the though of actually spending a few hours with her mum. When she walked in, she was even more surprised to see a figure hunched over on the couch opposite her mum. As she walked in the door and put her bag on the floor, the person looked up, and with a start, Gabriella realized it was the blue-eyed boy from school.

"Uh, hi?" Gabriella raised an eyebrow, looking questioningly at her mum. Her mother smiled back, although it looked pretty forced.

"Hey honey, how was your day at school?" She asked, trying to lighten the atmosphere. Gabriella raised her eyebrows again and didn't reply. She wanted some answers.

* * *

Troy Bolton watched Gabriella out of the corner of his eye. Something about her portrayed complete insolence and vanity. And yet, the way she glanced at her mother when she had first walked into the room, there was excitement and vulnerability. He had realized the minute he had walked into the house that it was the same girl he had seen at school, who had locked eyes with him and stared at him in a strange way.

Gabriella's face quickly conformed to one of complete attitude when her she had spotted Troy and confronted her mother, staring her down with flashing eyes. Troy looked away, not wanting to be part of the conflict between mother and daughter, even though he knew he was the one who caused it. It was obvious that there were more problems between them that just him, he could tell, but now was probably not to point that out.

"You remember my friend from high school, Sharon? Well her son is coming to stay with us for a few months," Sandra Montez said, looking happy.

"What?" Gabriella's mouth dropped open. Troy had to admit that Sandra's particular approach to the subject could definitely be improved. It was not the best way to drop the bomb-shell. But oh well, it was done now. There wasn't time to break it to Gabriella more gently. "Why?!"

"Well…" Sandra knew that would be the hardest question to answer. She didn't want to tell Gabriella the exact truth, she didn't think Troy would appreciate that at all. But she didn't want to lie to her daughter, and Gabriella was a smart girl and would probably be able to pick up on it. In the end, she shrugged. "Sharon is having some problems with her marriage, and thought that it would be best that Troy stayed with us while they tried to sort it out." A snort came out of Troy, and both women looked over at him, as though he had forgotten he was there.

Although, that was what he was best at. Disappearing into the background, and acting as though he wasn't paying any attention to what was going on around him. That was usually how he went about things, why people forgot he was there.

Unfortunately, it didn't seem to work this time, and Gabriella's fiery gaze ended up glued to him. He had a feeling that if her mother wasn't there, she would have spat out something unsavory, but instead, she just stomped upstairs in the direction of her bedroom. Sandra winced and Troy realized that they hadn't broken the rest of the news to her. The scream floating down the stairs confirmed that she had found out about the changed made upstairs. Gabriella came flying back down the stairs, her face a thundercloud.

"What is _his _stuff doing in _my _room?!" She screamed.

"Calm down, Gabriella!" Sandra snapped at her, obviously tired of the dramatics. "Look, this is a two bed-roomed house. One lounge. One study. One kitchen. Two bathrooms. The study is barely bigger than a shoebox and is currently holding all of things that don't fit in the garage. Troy will be here for over a month, and so obviously cannot stay camped out in the lounge. The bathrooms and the kitchen are very clearly out of the question, and for obvious reasons, he cannot stay in my room."

"So, what? Because you decided to take in this random guy, I have to share a bedroom with him and I don't even know whether I'll be safe at night! He might kill my in my sleep!" Gabriella shrieked. A shadow of a smile crossed over Troy's face as he heard that.

"Either that, or you can stay in my room. Although with the hours I can leave and get back from work, it could be awkward. But the offer is there," Sandra raised an eyebrow, knowing that the second option would be even less wanted that the first. She knew that her daughter snuck in hours past her curfew at times, and snuck out to parties occasionally if she knew her mother would disapprove. Despite what her daughter thought, she was actually very aware of the reputation Gabriella had at only sixteen years of age. Gabriella grumbled but Sandra knew that she would be sharing her room with Troy. "Now, I think that maybe you two should head upstairs and sort out the sleeping arrangements." Gabriella's eyes widened at that. "There is a spare mattress in the garage." A relieved look crossed her face. Sandra realized that she had gotten absolutely no reaction from Troy the whole time.

* * *

"You are not to put anything on my side. You can't drop a sock on my side. You can't look on my side. You can't _breathe _on my side," Gabriella was saying half an hour later. She had tied a long piece of rope halfway down the room, finishing at the door. "And everything that you see or hear in this room, _stays in here_." Troy shrugged. His stuff had been placed carelessly beside the door. He had been ordered to bring up a mattress from the garage, and had managed to maneuver it up the stairs and into her room with no help from Gabriella. "Do you understand?" She dragged the word out, looking at him as though he was dumb. Troy rolled his eyes and nodded. "Geez, do you, like, never talk or something?" Troy looked straight at her for the first time since she had come into the house over an hour later. Once again, she was struck by his piercing blue eyes.

"Yes. I talk," he told her firmly. Gabriella's mouth opened slightly, surprised that he had talked. "And yes, I do understand." She nodded once, not quite knowing how to reply. So instead, she said nothing at all, and just walked out of the room.

_Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

"So what? He just moved into your room?" Sharpay asked unbelievingly. Gabriella gave a sharp nod, glad her friends could understand her pain, even if her mother couldn't. "What the hell? He could like, be mental. How do you know he's not gonna, like, steal your clothes and put some weird voodoo curse on you?" Taylor rolled her eyes at Sharpay.

"He might be a stranger, but that doesn't automatically make him a member of some Satanic cult. He might just be a perfectly fine teenager, who is having problems at home, and so he's staying with you," Taylor sat down next to Gabriella. "Just because you don't like him, doesn't mean he's evil." Kelsi nodded. Gabriella knew what Taylor was saying was right. Taylor usually was right, and Gabriella relied heavily on her clever friend for the logical side of situations. But right now, Gabriella didn't want to be logical. She was too emotional to think about being logical.

"I don't care!" She cried, standing up and away from her African-American friend. "He's moved into my house—into my _room_! What am I supposed to do?" Sharpay lay down on her double bed, propping her chin up on her hands and looking over at Gabriella.

"You could stay here, if you wanted," she said. "You know my parents adore you."

"I can't, I'm grounded, remember," Gabriella replied. Sharpay winced.

"Ooh, that's gotta suck. He's not gonna have any friends, so he's always going to be home, and you're grounded, so you're always gonna be home. Wait, if you're grounded, then how come you're here?"

"I think mum was feeling sorry for me. Good! She got me into this stupid ass mess," Gabriella flopped down next to her blonde friend on the pink bed and stared up at the ceiling, heaving a sigh.

"Guys? We haven't even asked her the most important question yet," Kelsi piped up, her voice cute and squeaky from the corner of the room.

"What's that?" Taylor asked, turning around to face her.

"Is he cute?" The petite composer asked with a slight grin.

"Ohmigod," Sharpay gasped. "I can't believe we forgot that." She turned to stare at her Latina friend, her eyes wide with interest. "All your problems will be solved if he's cute. Or even if he's just mildly good-looking! Then, you can just screw him while you're grounded. Still get your kicks, without even having to leave the house or risk anyone else coming in and getting caught!" Gabriella thought about the piercing blue eyes, the mouth which looked well-shaped and kissable, the skin which was smooth. He had baggy clothes on, so she hadn't gotten a look at what his body looked like, but from what she had deducted, it wouldn't be too bad. Yes, if he was any other guy, she would say that he was hot. But he wasn't any guy. He was the guy who had invaded her house, and taken over her bedroom.

"Euw no," Gabriella shook her head. "He's ugly as." A collective sigh of dismay went up from the three other girls in the room.

"You're stuck with him then," Taylor said with a sigh.

XxX

Gabriella didn't go home until past midnight that night. When she finally got home, all the lights were off, and she was glad that she didn't have to face her mother. She made her way up the stairs and then stopped at her doorway and looked at the mattress on which Troy was sleeping. He was completely burrowed underneath he blankets; she could only see the top of his head. She rolled her eyes and stepped over him, taking her clothes off quickly and then climbing in between the cool sheets of her bed. Surprisingly, the fears of being killed in her sleep didn't stop her eyes from gradually closing, and she finally fell into a deep slumber.

xXx

"Gabriella! Out of bed!" Came the shout of her mother. Gabriella moaned and rolled over, attempting to block out the shouts of her morning wake-up call. Sandra entered the room and threw open the curtains. "Come on, Gabi, you're going to be late to school!" Sandra left the room and Gabriella sighed, then pushed back her blankets. Suddenly, she remembered that she was now showing herself in just her lingerie and there was a boy sleeping on the floor below her. She pulled the duvet up quickly and then checked the mattress.

It was empty.

"Phew," she breathed out. Last thing she needed was the weird guy to have seen everything that the guys in school all crave for. She quickly ran across the room and shut the door, before beginning to get changed. The door didn't open again for another twenty minutes, as she was putting on her eyeliner and mascara. She looked at the reflection in the mirror and saw that it was Troy. She rolled her eyes, and continued putting her make-up on. Troy picked up his bag and then left again, just as quietly as he had entered.

"Gabi, you need to leave," Sandra called from down the hallway. Gabriella checked the time and sighed, knowing that she had already missed her chance to get a ride with Sharpay. She would have to take the bus.

With Troy.

She grabbed her folder and walked downstairs, taking the lunch money off the bench and then slipping on a pair of ballet flats. Sandra gave her a kiss goodbye and Gabriella left, not saying a word to Troy, who just followed her quietly. They waited at the bottom of the driveway, and as the bus neared, Gabriella purposefully put distance between herself and Troy, getting on the bus and making her way toward the rear, where all the cat-calls and whistles were calling for her. Troy got on and sat demurely at the front.

"Who's the guy you got on with?" One of the boys, Brett Cole, asked her. "You cheating on us, Gabs?" Gabriella rolled her eyes, steadying herself with the seat in front of them as she tried to keep balance on his lap.

"He's just a friend of my mum," Gabriella answered. Brittany Cole, Brett's twin sister, looked down the aisle at him.

"He looks kinda cute," she said with a grin. "Mind if I introduce myself?" She tossed her hair over her shoulder and straightened out her top. Gabriella shrugged.

"Knock yourself out," Gabriella answered. Brett's hand was running up and down her thigh, and Gabriella couldn't be bothered thinking anymore about Troy. He was living with them temporarily, that didn't mean she had to worry herself with him. The rest of the bus ride to school was uneventful. Gabriella got off, followed by Brett and a few of his friends. Taylor and Sharpay were waiting for her when she got off and were instantly at her side. "Sorry I didn't meet you guys this morning. I was running late."

"That's _fine_," Sharpay squealed. "Just point out this guy who's completely taken over your life." Gabriella pointed out Troy, his face partly hidden by his hood, obvious disgust showing on Gabriella's face. "I think he's cute," Sharpay stated, looking at a group of boys with her head tilted to the side. Gabriella rolled her eyes and redirected Sharpay's gaze to a boy standing away from the group. "Oh him?" Sharpay shook her head. "Euw." Sharpay didn't tell Gabriella that she was actually looking at him in the first place. She thought he was quite good looking, but the obvious annoyance was showing on Gabriella's face and she figured she better not make it worse.

"I know," Gabriella rolled her eyes and started up the stairs. Taylor and Sharpay caught each other's eyes behind Gabriella's eyes.

"He's cute," Sharpay mouthed to Taylor.

"I know," she mouthed back.

_Review!_

_x_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry about the long time to update!_

Gabriella's grumblings only lasted until second period. Brett nudged her while she was on her way to third, saying that a bunch of them were going to back to his place. Taylor and Kelsi both said they wanted to stay at school, but Sharpay was all for wagging the rest of the day to go back to Brett's, drink and hook up with some of his mates. As they left the school quickly out the back door of the gym, Gabriella realized Troy was sitting on a bench only metres away from them, looking at her. She held a finger to her lips with a smirk, and then ducked under the back fence, following the others to where their getaway car was parked.

"You sure he won't tell your mum?" Sharpay whispered as they got in the back with three other guys, settling on their laps.

"Who cares? She'll find out anyway when the school rings up about why I missed the last three periods," Gabriella rolled her eyes. Brett's arms were once again around her. "Well, this is becoming a regular this, isn't it?" She giggled and nuzzled Brett's nose with her own. Brett grinned back at her, moving forward and pressing his lips against hers. Gabriella responded, her hand slipping under his shirt as they began a rather sudden make-out session. Sharpay rolled her eyes, used to her friends' strange sexual behavior. When she heard a few moans, though, that was enough and she rammed her elbow into Gabriella's back. "Ow! What?"

"There are actually other people in the car," Sharpay reminded her. Gabriella grinned slightly and moved away from Brett's mouth. "My sanity was at risk for a moment there," Sharpay muttered. The guy next to her laughed and shook his head, understanding where she was coming from. Most people had been subject to Gabriella's erratic behavior, and although it could be a joke among friends, it was still rather disgusting being subject to sitting next to her while she was getting it on with someone. Brett's house wasn't very far from the school, and they arrived there in no town, the students al tumbling from the car and making their way into the tidy suburban home. Brett and the driver made their way to the back of the house, opening up the liquor cabinet and grabbing out enough bottles for everyone, handing them out with confident swaggers.

"Aren't you driving home?" Gabriella asked Sharpay in a low voice, knowing that Sharpay usually took her car to school, and would have to be dropped back off there to pick it up. Sharpay nodded. "You can't drink then," she hissed as Sharpay took a swig of her drink.

"I'll just have one, I'll be sweet," Sharpay assured her. Gabriella watched her uncertainly for a moment, and then shrugged, taking a long chug of her own drink. She wasn't known to be the careful one, the one who took precautions, she wasn't going to start now. She finished her drink in several long slugs, and Brett let out a whoop.

"God! One of the things I love about you!" Brett said with a yell. "I love a girl who can waste me skulling alcohol!" Gabriella gave a smile and leaned forward to grab another Cruiser.

So the afternoon went on. True to her word, Sharpay didn't have another drink, but everyone else around her did. She sighed, knowing that she was the one who would have to take Gabriella home and try to get her sobered up and clean enough to raise too much suspicion when her mother got home. Sometime after Gabriella's third drink, she disappeared into a room with Brett following like a loving dog. Knowing they would be there for a while, Sharpay got settled, snuggling up to one of Brett's cute looking friends, his hand wandering over her exposed arm.

Xx

Troy got off the bus and walked to the Montez home by himself, wondering where Gabriella was. She hadn't been on the bus, and he hadn't recalled seeing her at lunch, or even before then, but he didn't have any classes with her today, except for formclass, so he couldn't be sure. He let himself in with the key he had been given, and put his bag down in the lounge. He went into the kitchen and poured himself a drink from the bottle of Sprite in the fridge and threw it all back in one go. He picked his bag up on the way upstairs to Gabriella's—now his, as well—room. He put the bag down carefully on his side and sat down on the mattress, looking around.

Gabriella's room was full of life, awash with bright colours. She had pictures of her and friends over the desk, the bed-side table and the walls. There was a bright purple notice-board with more pictures, a couple of coloured feathers, a school time-table and what looked like an unfinished essay pinned there. Clothes were slung over her chair, and several books sat on the dresser. The drawers of the dresser were all slightly ajar, clothes spilling out of the bottom one, and a lacy, mauve bra showing from the top drawer. He crossed to her side of the room, carefully pushing the bra, and then the clothes from the bottom drawer, back inside their drawers and then shutting the drawers. Then he took her books and placed them with the rest of the books in the bookshelf above her bed. As he moved back to his side of the room, he heard a car pulling up in the driveway. He crossed to the window and saw a blonde girl climb out, and then Gabriella tumbled out of the car, laughing and chattering a million miles a minute. He could see from a mile away that she was drunk, or at least very tipsy.

He heard them trying at the door, Gabriella's laugh again, and then the door opening.

"Shar, I'll be fine!" Gabriella told her friend. Troy wondered whether he should alert them to the fact that he was in the house, if he should stay where he was, or if he should leave, maybe climb out her window and go somewhere until she was cleaned up and Mrs Montez was back home.

"Who the hell are you?" Came a voice from the door, and Troy figured that his decision had been made. He turned around and realization sparked on Sharpay's face. "Oh. Right. Look, Gabriella had a bad day, and so she has to go to bed and have a sleep." Troy glanced at her and could tell she was drunk. Gabriella looked at Troy and started laughing in a hysterical manner. Sharpay rolled her eyes and then pulled Gabriella toward her bed.

"I'm not even tired!" Gabriella protested as Sharpay pulled her friends shirt off, not paying any attention to the fact that Troy was still in the room. He caught an eyeful of tanned chest and well-formed breasts before he averted his eyes and moved out of the room to allow them some privacy. A few minutes later, Sharpay exited the room and shut the door.

"Just watch TV or something. By the time Sandy gets home she should be awake or at least close to it, and then she'll be fine," Sharpay said. She started down the stairs and then turned back. "I know she's gonna act like a bitch for the first part of your stay, but she's really not that bad." He nodded. "Just give her her space and she'll come round." Sharpay was hit with how gorgeous he was, but shook her head, figuring Gabriella would get used to him eventually.

_Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_This is an odd chapter. Not really much point to it, except for the last paragraph. Sorry!_

Gabriella came down stairs over an hour later, looking slightly tired, but not in the least hungover. Troy wondered how often she must do this. She was still in her bra and a pair of boxers, so he tried to look as though he wasn't paying too much attention to her body. He kept his eyes on the television as she walked into the kitchen, came out with a drink and stood in the doorway, her eyes on the television and drinking. She didn't seem to think twice about the face she was practically naked. Troy ignored it for as long as he could, before turning and saying,

"Do you mind?" Gabriella turned and looked at him. He took her in with his eyes, amazed at how beautiful she was. Her hair was frizzing around her face, and her cheeks were slightly pink. And then her body…Troy didn't even know where to start. She seemed to know what he was thinking and a sly smile came across her face.

"Liking what you see?" She asked. Troy rolled his eyes and managed to go back to the TV. But she sat down next to him, and he could feel the heat radiating off her. As much as he tried, he couldn't keep himself from slipping a quick look over at her, taking quick drinks of her gorgeous body. Finally, Gabriella slid closer, the smile back. "Do you want me?" She asked, her voice coy. Troy looked at her full on, his eyes wide. "Well, do you?" Troy opened his mouth but nothing came out. He shook his head quickly.

"Stop it," he told her firmly, standing up and walking away. Gabriella gaped after him. No guy had ever rejected her, especially when she was already half naked and she was offering. Anger crossed her.

"It's not like I'd screw you anyway!" She yelled after him. She can't believe she had just done that. She hated Troy. Why had she even offered? She put a hand to her head, feeling the effects of the alcohol still niggling inside her brain. That would be why. She groaned. She always done stupid things when she was drunk.

* * *

"Gabi! Honey? Gabriella?" The calls came from downstairs. Gabriella had made her way back up to her bed and fallen asleep, hoping to totally forget her lame attempt with Troy, and get rid of the last effects of alcohol in her system. Sandy worked in and saw her daughter fast asleep on her bed. She was wearing a tracksuit pair of pants and a sweater, curled up in the feotal position. Sandy smiled, leaning over and brushing the hair off her forehead. Gabriella murmured in her sleep and rolled over. Sandy pulled the duvet over her and left the room. "It looks like she's not going to be joining us for dinner," she said to Troy. Troy nodded and waited for Sandy to sit down before beginning the dinner. The silence was comfortable. "So, how was yourday?"

"Um," Troy nodded. Sandy smiled warmly. Troy felt himself begin to feel awkward and looked back down at his food and continued eating. Sandy let the conversation die down, and took her plate to the bench as she finished eating.

"You go up and do any homework," Sandy said with a smile. "I'll put the dishes away. Just try not to wake Gabi, she can be very grouchy if she's woken up." Troy felt himself roll his eyes. _Isn't she always grouchy? _He thought with a wry grin. He went up to Gabriella's room, and turned on the lamp which had been temporarily put beside his mattress on the ground. He opened his science text book and began to read the page. Gabriella stirred in her sleep and he turned to look at her. She looked so innocent, so unlike the girl she usually looked like. He got up and shut the curtains, blocking out the cold, dark world. Suddenly, the song _Impossible _began playing and he realized it was her phone, which was sitting next to her bed. He looked at it and wondered whether he should answer it so that it wouldn't wake her. He decided against it and sat back on his mattress. Her phone started going off again and Troy looked back at it, sitting on the bedside table. He laid down and turned off his light, putting the pillow over his face, hoping the muffle the sound of the continuing ring.

* * *

Troy woke in the middle of the night to a thud, and looked over at Gabriella's bed. It was empty. There was a draft coming through the room, though and he noticed that she was just closing the doors, dressed in nothing more than a tiny mini-skirt and a tube-top. He lay back down, pretending that he was still asleep, not wanting to start anything. She moved around the room with expert quietness and undressed, getting back into her bed with a soft smell.

Once again, though, Troy could smell the tell-tale stench of alcohol. Why was Gabriella so intent on always drinking? He could hear her breathing slow and figured she had fallen asleep. He looked over at her, and the moon cast a silky blue shadow across her face through the curtain that she pulled for light. His eye was caught by something on her neck and he sighed as he saw multiple hickeys. Sighing, he lay down and went back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Troy got up before Gabriella and was changed and ready for school before she had even gotten out of the shower. When she came down, the make-up lathered on to hide the hickeys, as well as making her eyes dark and smokey. She sat at the breakfast bar, eating her cereal, and eyeing him wearily. He ignored her, just looking up at the clock and waiting for her to be ready to leave.

"You saw me last night," she replied, her voice a statement. Troy glanced at her and then back at the clock. "Much appreciated if you don't tell mum." Troy didn't answer again. Gabriella rolled her eyes and finished her cereal, dumping the bowl in the sink. As she slung her bag over her shoulder, she began walking toward the door when Troy said,

"It's not like your mother doesn't already know." Gabriella turned around, a question on her face. "It's not like you mum is stupid, she knows you sneak out. She told me to try to try and get a goods night rest despite your nocturnal habits." Troy shrugged. "I do try, although last night you were rather loud…" Troy turned away, a small laugh bubbling in his throat at the indignant, annoyed look that crossed her face. "Don't worry," Troy turned and looked at her one last time, knowing that sometimes you had to get away, do things that you weren't meant to. He didn't quite understand Gabriella's reason for rebellion, as she seemed to have a pretty happy life, but he respected that there were something's he didn't know. "Look, I'm not going to talk to your mother. It's your life, and it's none of my business." A ghost of a smile crossed her face, and then she flicked her hair behind her shoulder and nodded.

"That's damn right. My life's got nothing to do with you. It's not my fault you got dumped here so I shouldn't have to pay for it!" Gabriella knew she sounded like a brat, but she didn't care. What she didn't realize was the hurt look, and then the closed expression which shut down Troy's face as she finished her sentence and flounced out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

_This chapter is about Gabriella. This gives a little bit into her background, not alot, but just a little bit. Hope everyone finds it interesting._

She didn't leave the house that night. She didn't even wake up when her phone vibrated several times, messages from two different boys waiting on the small device. When she woke in the morning, Troy's bed was made and he was gone, and she frowned slightly. The house was silent, and she couldn't help but wonder why he had gone so early. She got up, doing her makeup, and got ready for school. When she got on the bus, Ren Atwood called her name. He was a member of the basketball team, one of Chad's friends, and he was hot too. Gabriella had hooked up with him several times at parties. Derek was sitting next to Ren, a smirk on his face as she walked over to the two-seater.

"Would our gorgeous girl like a seat?" Ren asked, indicating his lap. She smiled and complied, sitting on his lap, her legs dangling out in the asile. Sharpay and Taylor waved from their seat at the back of the bus. "So, parents are out of town tonight. You interested in bringing your cute little friends and your even cuter ass over?" He asked. Derek seemed to think it was pretty cute too, with the way he was rubbing his hand softly over the skin showing between the top of her jeans and where her shirt finished. Gabriella shot him a grin over her shoulder.

"Yeah, sure, if I can get out of lockdown with my mum," she replied. Ren sighed.

"Serious, babe?" He shook his head. "That totally sucks. You know you make a party so much fun." Derek's hand began to edge down her pants, even in her seated position.

"Okay, yeah, I'm going to go and sit with my girls now," Gabriella said, standing up and smiling at the two boys as she walked over and sat down beside Kelsi, in front of Sharpay and Taylor. "Ren's parents are out of town tonight. Party at his."

"Uh, maybe. I think I might have plans already," Sharpay said with a nervous grin. Her smile faded. "But I thought you were grounded?"

"Mum has a meeting tonight. Maybe I can convince Troy to cover for me?"

"So the boy might have his uses after all?" Kelsi prodded with a half smile. "Even if the uses are getting you out to a party so you can get drunk and throw yourself at random guys, have sex with multiple partners and spend the rest of the night throwing the contents of your stomach up." The three other girls all fell silent, their mouths open as they stared at their bespectacled friend. "What?" She asked, going red and looking self-concious.

"Well, that was..." Taylor drifted off. "Blatant."

"That's the most I've ever heard you say, Kels," Sharpay laughed, trying to lighten the mood. Kelsi shrugged, going back to looking out the window. Gabriella continued looking at Kelsi, one of her bestfriends, who sounded as though she had such a low opinion of her. There was an awkward silence on the way to school. Sharpay struck up conversation with Kelsi about the upcoming school dance that Kelsi was organising the soundtrack to.

"You okay?" Taylor murmured as they poured off the bus and made their way up the steps to the school. Gabriella smiled half-heartedly.

"Yes, peachy," she replied. The four girls all crowded to their lockers, going through to find their books for their first class of the day, and then the bell rang for formclass. When she took her usual spot, on the far side, halfway down the asile, she saw Troy walk in, his hoodie pulled over his head as usual, and he sat down at the back of the class, looking straight ahead, showing no interest in the things happening around him.

"Okay, everyone, let me call the roll!" Ms Darbus called out as she floating into the classroom. The class gradually fell silent. She began the roll, and then the notices were read. Afterwards, chatter began again. Gabriella got out of her seat and walked over to where Troy was slumped.

"Where were you this morning?" She asked him abruptly, her body language awkward and on edge.

"I walked to school," he replied bluntly, looking up at her but not meeting her eyes. "Is there something wrong with that? Am I not allowed to walk to school?"  
"Whatever," Gabriella rolled her eyes. She turned and went back to her seat. Troy followed her with his eyes, but she didn't turned around again, even though she could feel his gaze on the back on her neck. The bell rang andd Sharpay made her way over to Gabriella. "You look like someone who had a good time last night," Gabriella said, sounding slightly regretful.

"I need to talk with you, walk me to my next class, okay?"

"Okay, Gab, there's something I have to tell you, right?" Gabriella nodded. They began walking down the hallway. "I know that I've been getting drunk, and hooking up with people by your side for so long, right?" Gabriella frowned slightly, but nodded again. "I mean, me and you, we're the wild ones. Taylor's the one who's hooked on Chad, the sensible one with the long term boyfriend, and Kelsi is so wrapped up in her music, she never has time for guys or drinking or anything else really! But, the thing is..." She was smiling, and yet talking fast, which was what she done when she was worried, or nervous about something. "The thing is, me and you have been doing this since we were like fourteen, fourteen and a half, I'm not sure, and now we're seventeen! We're finishing school next year, and I think that...Well the last guy I was seriously with was last year, and even then, it was only for a month. And last night, last night I went out to this cafe, and I was meant to meet Taylor, but she couldn't end up coming, and Zeke was there. And me and Zeke were sitting there. And we were talking. And we kissed. And..."

"You like Zeke," Gabriella finished.

"Please don't be mad," Sharpay rushed on. Gabriella shook her head and smiled.

"Why would I be mad, Shar? You're my bestfriend. I want you to be happy," Gabriella replied with a grin. "I don't even know why you would think that I would be mad!" Sharpay sighed, and looked at her hands.

"It's because we all have something," she murmured. "I think things with me and Zeke will work out. Taylor has Chad. Kelsi has her music. You have...Numberable guys. Which is fun, don't get me wrong! But, why so many guys? It's something I've never got about you! You jump from one guy to the next, and then even if you stick with someone for a while, when they start getting to close, then you break it off, and go screw someone else! It's like something is broken, or something is wrong..." Gabriella sighed and suddenly turned to Sharpay

"Look, I'm happy for you Sharpay, I hope things with you and Zeke go well," she gave a tight smile. "But please don't think that you can start lecturing me just because you've decided to settle for one guy." Sharpay was stunned into silence at the tight, annoyed sound of Gabriella's voice. "Just because I don't want to have a boyfriend, a serious relationship, doesn't mean something is broken, or something is wrong," she hissed out the words. "It just means, that I'm not interested, okay? So, I would appreciate it if you didn't just assume without knowing." Gabriella turned on her heel and stormed off. Sharpay's mouth had dropped as she watched her friend walk away.

_Please review!_

_x_


	8. Chapter 8

_Here's the next chapter._

Gabriella didn't finish her day at school. After the blow up with Sharpay, she didn't want to face the rest of her friends, knowing that they would all be discussing it, and there was likely to be an awkward silence. Instead, she went back home. She didn't go back to anyone else's place, or text any of her boyfriends. She just went home, making sure to park in the garage so that none of the neighbours saw her car in the driveway and mentioned to her mother that she was home. She went upstairs, and lay down on her bed.

She regretted blowing up at Sharpay, she knew she shouldn't have done that. Sharpay didn't know what had happened, and that wasn't Sharpay's fault, it was hers. She had never opened up to any of her friends about the reason why she was how she was. It was something she didn't discuss with anyone, muchless the people around her who meant so much to her. Not even her own mother knew.

But the reason, it was harsh, and it was why she never got too close to any guys. They were good for one thing, and one thing only, and that was to keep under your thumb, keep on your tab, keep them wanting more, so that they would give more, to make sure that they were never in control of you.

Her phone was vibrating in her pocket, and she took it out, looking at the caller ID. It was Taylor. She had probably already talked to Sharpay, found out they had had a fight, and was now wondering if she was okay. She probably assumed that she was off, drinking her face off and hooking up with some random. Well, she wasn't. She was safe. And so she felt no obligations to answer and reassure her friend. She turned her phone on silent and placed it on her desk, looking around her room. It was a mess. Her clothes were over the ground on her side of the room, as well as over her desk chair. Books were cluttered over her desk. Troy's bed was made, but his clothes from the night before were crumpled at the foot of the mattress, and his bag was open, with clothes tumbling out. She went around her room, folding her clothes and putting them away. Then she cleaned her desk, made her bed properly. Finally, she turned to Troy's clothes.

She wanted to clean up, and put his things away, but she didn't want to put things in his bag, and have him think that she had been snooping while she had been at school. She knew that if it was her, she would feel slightly suspicious if she had been away all day and then come home and everything was tidied up and her bag was closed and all of her things had been put away.

"Hello?" Came a call from downstairs. Gabriella stopped. "Gabi, if you're here, come down." It was Sharpay. Gabriella hesitated. She didn't want to talk to Sharpay, but she knew that she was going to have to see her friend, talk, and apologize eventually. It would be easier to get it over and done with now. "Are you here?"

"Coming," Gabriella called, leaving her room and going downstairs. Sharpay was standing in the kitchen. She pointed at the door.

"It was unlocked," she said, by way of reasoning. Gabriella nodded, putting her hands in her pockets. They were quiet. "It's lunch, and I wanted to make sure you were safe. You weren't out doing something stupid." Gabriella nodded again. Sharpay sighed. "Look, I know I was out of line," Sharpay finally said. "I know that school wasn't the right place to say that. I know I shouldn't have said that." Another nod. "Gab, we all know there is a reason behind what you do, that you're not telling us. We will wait, but we are worried."

"Look, I'm sorry, I exploded," Gabriella said. "Yes, there is something else that I'm not telling you. There's a reason that I'm not telling you, though, but I know you guys are going to be there for me if I decide to tell." Sharpay looked as though she wanted to say something more, but she didn't. She closed her mouth and nodded. "Okay?"

"Okay," Sharpay nodded. She tucked her gorgeous, long hair behind her ears and nodded again. "Well," she looked undecided. "I'm going to go. Just, call me, if you ever need me." Gabriella nodded. Sharpay smiled, and crossed the room, wrapping her arms around Gabriella, and kissing her on the cheek. "See ya."

"Bye, Shar," Gabriella called after her. She heard the car start, and then back down the driveway. Gabriella stood in the kitchen for several more minutes, and then walked slowly back up to her room.

She had never told anyone. Not her mum, not her friends, not her doctor. Never had she told anyone about why she didn't care who she screwed, who she played, who she was with, who she hurt. It didn't matter. It made her stronger, having power over people. It made her harder, having no emotional ties to the people that she hooked up with. And that was the way that she had to keep it. That was the only way that she could make it through. She looked down at Troy's jeans and jacket. She picked up his jacket and stuffed it into his bag, making sure she didn't feel around or look into the bag, that way, she wouldn't be lying if she said she had no clue what was in his bag. Then she picked up his jacket, not wanting to crinkle it by stuffing it into his bag.

Gabriella looked around, and then decided to hang it over the back of her chair. She walked across the room and went to sling it over the back. As she did so, there was a clink as something fell out of the pocket and hit the wood of her desk, before falling on the ground. She frowned and picked it up. It was a little brown tube, one that you would get from the doctors, for pills. She picked it up, frowning and looking at the label.

It was prescribed to Troy Antony Bolton. She frowned as she read the label. They were antidepressents. Gabriella frowned. People on prescribed antidepressents were usually really depressed.

They were given to him last week, on the Wednesday.

There had been thirty tablets.

She shook it, and then opened it.

There were two left.

_Please review!_


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter moved alot quicker than I had wanted it to, I hope everyone pays careful attention to the first part, as it is important! Please review!

Gabriella didn't say anything when Troy came home. She had replaced the pills into his jacket, and hung it over her chair, as she had intended before finding the tube. Troy had gone up to her room to put his bag and jacket away, and when he had come down, he gave her a look out of the corner of his eyes.

"Did you clean up your room?" He asked her.

"Yes," she answered. "Do you have a problem with that? I can't clean my room up now?" Troy raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

"I was just asking," he muttered.

"Don't worry, I didn't go through your things," she rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen. Troy went into the lounge, and sat down, turning the TV on. Gabriella stayed in the kitchen, staring out the window. Twenty-eight tablets in one week. That was an excessive amount. She wondered whether she should say something to him. But then he would accuse her of snooping, which is what she justt said she hadn't been doing. But technically, she hadn't been snooping. It had fallen out of his jacket pocket when she was trying to clean her room.

"Are you okay?" Came an abrupt voice from the doorway. She turned around and Troy was standing in the doorway. She had been staring out the window for a good five or ten minutes. Troy looked at her with those sparkling, mysterious blue eyes which seemed to read right into her. "I know it's none of my business, but can I ask you something?" Gabriella nodded. "How many guys have you been with in the past two weeks?" Gabriella's mouth dropped.

"I, uh..." she stumbled over her words.

"I mean kissing and sex," he said to her. Gabriella couldn't quite get her head around the question. It was in the bluntest voice she could imagine coming from him. Not dull, or uninterested, as he usually sounded, but blunt, to the point, almost harsh.

"Uh, why do you want to know?" Gabriella felt a smile creep across her face. "Are you jealous?" It was then that Gabriella noticed his eyes. They looked slightly unfocussed, a little bleary. "Are you okay?" Troy took a step toward her, a smile appearing on his face. It was a beautiful smile, even if it looked a little weary. "Troy?" Gabriella raised an eyebrow.

"I'm great," he said, standing right in front of her, looking at her intently. Gabriella bit her lower lip, realizing how close they were. "So? How many?"

"Not too many, not in the past few weeks," she answered him, trying to keep the nervous lilt out of her voice. There was something in the way that he was acting that wasn't like him. Well, it wasn't like him at all-starting a conversation with her, especially about such a personal matter. And then, he was standing so close to her, looking at her, almost as though he wanted to kiss her. "Why the interest?"

"Just...Wondering," Troy took another step closer to her. Gabriella felt her breath jump. She was still looking at his eyes, wondering about the unfocussed look, wondering if he had taken something, if he had been drinking. She couldn't smell alcohol on his breath though. As she sucked in a breath, his eyes seem to sharpen, becoming more focussed. "You're beautiful, you shouldn't sell yourself short." Troy leaned forward, and his lips pressed against hers. Gabriella's breath seemed to whisp out her nose as his lips pressed harder against hers. His tongue slid out of his mouth and along her lower lip, drawing a groan from deep in her throat. His hands came up and touched her sides, very, very softly. Her tongue met his, and they tangled together. His thumbs began to rotate in cirlces on her hips, still so softly they were like a whisper, she could only feel them ever so slightly. She groaned again, wanting more. She pushed her hips forward, but he moved back slightly, and she felt his mouth turn upward in a smile.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, pulling away ever so slightly. Troy pulled back, and looked at her, and for a moment, it looked as though he was going to stop, but then he leaned forward again, rubbing his nose against hers. Tingles ran over her cheeks, down her neck, over her body. His hands went back to her hips, holding her firmly this time, his body pushing up against hers, trapping her against the bench. His mouth trailed from hers down to her neck, finding a soft spot and beginning to suckle. Gabriella moaned, her hands travelling over his chest and linking around his neck. Her fingers began to run over his neck and then through his hair. He pulled away from her neck and Gabriella leaned forward pressing her lips once again against hers. His fingers ran over her torso, before resting on her neck, holding her face as he kissed her harder than he had before.

She could feel him hardening against her as she rocked her hips against his, and she pulled him closer still to her. His hands left her face, trailing down her front, un-doing the buttons and then running his fingers over the soft, smooth skin of her stomach. She moaned.

"Your mum doesn't usually get home until six," Troy mumbled, his mouth barely leaving hers. Gabriella barely registered what he had said. His hands trailed behind her, resting on her ass, and then picking her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist, hooking her ankles. Their mouths didn't leave again, as he stumbled out of the kitchen, reaching the couch, and he sat down. Gabriella pulled away from him, frantically pulling at his shirt. He shed it, throwing it on the ground, and she almost moaned again, just seeing his gorgeous, toned body beside her. She pulled his mouth to hers once again, and he pushed her down, climbing on top of her. He un-done her bra, and her pants came off next. He trailed kisses down her body. Gabriella moaned, not sure what she was meant to be thinking, be doing.

This wasn't what she was used to.

She was meant to be in control.

As she realized how different this situation was from normal, panic began to run through her.

But as his mouth found her again, his eyes met with hers, and there was a look in them that calmed her.

Understanding.

x 


	10. Chapter 10

Cushions lay on the floor, and then there was a blanket that had been pulled off the back of the couch and it hung over the edge. The two naked bodies on the couch lay next to each other, but not touching. Both of them had their eyes wide open, and they were staring at the ceiling, both careful not to use their periphreals, in case the other caught them looking. After a long time, Gabriella sat up, gathered her clothes, and carefully climbed over Troy, barely touching him, but feeling the heat from his body radiate onto her skin. She knew he was watching her, his eyes running over her body as she straightened up, and then left the room, not looking back at him once.

She went to her room, clutching her clothes against her chest as she sat down on her bed, thankful that the curtains were already previously shut. It was getting on to late afternoon, her mother wouldn't be too far even the thought of her mother at this stage wasn't enough to move her to get heard rustling downstairs and assumed that Troy was getting changed and probably cleaning up a bit. She had just had sex with , that was definitly going to be awkward when she fell asleep next to him at night, having him only a mere metre away, and knowing what she was most certainly the best sex she had ever , it was more because she had felt safe, she realized as she sat there, still naked, holding her clothes against her, and staring at the wall in front of her.

The room was visably darkening around her, it must be nearing six o'clock by now. She still sat there. She wasn't exactly reliving what had happened, she just couldn't quite believe that it had happened. Couldn't believe that she had let it happen, that she had enjoyed it. She had let down her guard, and it hadn't gone so badly. Quite well, heard a car pulling into the garage and knew it was her mother arriving home. She hoped that Troy had tidied the lounge as she got changed, pulling clean underwear and clothes out of her drawers and changing quickly, checking her reflection in the mirror. Her hair didn't look too bad, but it was a bit messier than usual, so she tied it up in a messy bun, and sprayed herself with Impulse, before running downstairs to meet her mother in the hallway.

"Gabriella!" Sandra looked surprised, and rightly so. It was unusual for Gabriella to actually be home this early, and it was even more unusual that she had come down to meet her. She smiled at her daughter. "I had such a long day at work, I couldn't be bothered cooking, so I just brought pizza." Troy appeared in the doorway at Sandra gave him a big smile also. "I hope you like pizza, Troy, because that's our menu for the night."

"I love pizza," he said with a slight smile. The trio began to make their way into the lounge, and Gabriella risked a quick glance into the lounge, glad to see it looking tidy, and clean and... well, unsexed. Troy pulled cups out of the cupboard as Sandra put the pizza on the table top and opened it up. Gabriella watched them all for a moment, then decided to pitch it by filling a jug and setting it down on the table. They all sat, and picked up pieces of pizza, Troy making a very careful choice before selecting what seemed to be the biggest pieces. Dinner was a realtively quiet event, and after they threw away the pizza box and rinsed the dishes, stacking them in the dishwasher, Gabriella mumbled that she was tired and quickly went upstairs.

Something about Troy's eyes was still annoying her.

They still had that glassy look about them.

She was grateful that he didn't followed moved around her room aimlessly, the door carefully shut. She didn't want to go back downstairs, and have to sit awkwardly with her mum and Troy while they watched some dumb TV programme. And yet, she didn't feel like going out either, which was odd for Gabriella. Instead, she laid out her clothes for the next day, and her books. She stepped over Triy's mattress to reach her biology book when she stepped on something and it cracked. She quickly hopped backwards, hoping it wasn't anything too important. Gabriella looked down and saw it was the orangey tube that she had just seen the other day. She hoped she hadn't crushed any of the pills. Quickly, she picked up the broken tube and looked were no pills knew for a fact that there had been two left.

Had he taken _both_ of them at the same time?

She frowned.

Finishing off 30 tablets in just over a week couldn't be good, especailly if they were strong enough. She turned the tube over and moved the broken pieces of plastic around so that she could read the label.

The label instructed that the user should take one, once a day, after a meal, and accompanied with a cup of water. If the effects didn't kick in, to take another in about two hours, but no more than two a day.

Troy had obviously take two together.

Gabriella shook her head and sat down on her bed.

She didn't quite know what to think.

_x_


End file.
